A Magical Day?
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Harry/Ingrid two-shot! It's Harry and Ingrid's bloodbinding day, which means the in laws are already at war! (First chapter K-T, second will be M).
1. Wedding Day

**Don't own the characters.**

 **Admittedly not my usual work, but my new friend on here came up with this prompt and it sounded excellent!**

 **So, on we go!**

-YDHP-

Given that he was about to become the son in law of THE Count Dracula, Harry thought his nerves were a little justified. If it weren't for the fact his best friend Vlad (soon to be brother in law) were the 'Chosen One' of the Vampire world, and had given his personal blessing for this union Harry was certain he'd have spontaneously combusted with nervous energy. "Harry, relax! Anyone would think you didn't want to marry my sister." Vlad was trying to soothe Harry, and was clearly about thirty seconds away from throwing Calming Draughts down his throat until he was a drooling wreck on the floor. Squaring himself up a bit, Harry smiled. "If there's one thing I know, it's that I want to marry that girl. I'm the luckiest wizard in the world." Exchanging smiles with Vlad, Harry forced himself to lie down in his coffin. This time a month from now, he'd be a vampire. And Ingrid's main stipulation was there was no way she was sleeping in a breather bed. Harry's was that he'd never bite people, when he was turned he'd be like Vlad.

Vlad lay down in the next coffin, apparently a 'best man' tradition in vampire culture. Having no pure human/muggle family to invite, Harry hadn't needed to worry about whether or not the ceremony would be a normal vampire wedding, or as everyone else called it, bloodbinding. "Hard to believe this is the same Ingrid who threatened to gut you every other week at Hogwarts." Harry nodded, then realised Vlad couldn't see him. "Yeah, I can't believe it took me five years after graduating to finally pull myself together and ask her." "Vampires are immortal, five years is nothing to us. I think what's important to her is that you did it before you started looking too old for her to turn you." "Cheers Vlad, nice to know Ingrid loves me for more than my looks." The two men shared a chuckle, both of them knowing Ingrid wouldn't have even bothered with Harry if she weren't serious about him.

"So long as I hear nothing about the wedding night, I am 100% behind this binding Harry. And don't worry about dad, he'll see some cute witch at the wedding and forget all about you not being a vampire yet. Plus, he's been dying for Ingrid to marry since she was fifteen. Twenty five is still very young to a vampire." "I'm more worried he's going to see Remus and try to silver bullet him." Harry knew why the Count didn't like werewolves, aside from the general animosity vampires and lycanthropes had towards each other (other than Vlad and Ingrid's mother that is), but Remus was dating Sirius, and had done for a long time now. Harry still smiled when he thought of them meeting Vlad, both of them instantly knowing he was a vampire and demanding to know why Harry had brought him.

"Look at him, he's about as dangerous as Neville is athletic!" Vlad hadn't been thrilled with that comparison, but in the interests of nobody trying to stake him or his family he'd gone along with it. It had taken a year for Sirius and Remus to truly warm to Vlad. They still weren't quite over Harry marrying Ingrid, or preparing to be turned into a vampire himself. Harry had told them they didn't have to come to the binding tomorrow night, but they'd been adamant they'd come as the only family Harry had. Vlad had spent the better part of the last six months convincing his own father to behave, on the basis Ingrid was marrying and would be moving. All in all, it was sure to be an interesting evening tomorrow. "Night Vlad." "Night Harry."

* * *

Vlad was poking him awake and dumping him in the shower before Harry was certain he'd closed his eyes. Thankful vampirism didn't mean giving up his magic, which would be strange as both Vlad and Ingrid were magical vampires (exceptionally rare), Harry waved his wand to dry his hair and stepped out in his boxers. "Wrong Dracula Harry, save the show for Ingrid!" Vlad grinned, already dressed and holding out Harry's suit shirt. Shrugging into the luxurious fabric, Harry was actually happy this wasn't a wizarding wedding. He did not suit the red and black robes Ingrid and Vlad had both worn to graduate Hogwarts. Vlad fixed his tie, pushing the buttonhole nightshade through for him as it wouldn't kill Vlad to touch it like it would Harry. "I've magically stuck it down, just don't touch it. I hate emergency medicals at weddings. Still sure about marrying into the Draculas?" Harry nodded, nerves bubbling but a bright smile practically glued to his face as he thought of how today was when he'd bind to Ingrid forever. Literally for eternity. If he broke it off, Vlad would be honorbound to hunt Harry down and kill him. And neither of them wanted that.

"Can't wait. Now I'm dressed, let's go make sure your dad and my godfathers haven't had a showdown yet!" Vlad nodded, taking a minute to style Harry's hair so it wouldn't do its usual thing of sticking up everywhere through the entire ceremony. Standing next to Vlad in the mirror, Harry laughed. "This old manor is full of mirrors, and a month from now they are going to be basically useless!" Looking at the blank spot he knew Vlad was actually standing in, Harry wrapped an arm around his friend. "That looks funny, like you're practicing your celebrity pose." "If Ingrid wouldn't kill us both for ruining the suits or getting bruised I'd deck you Dracula!" "Bring it on Potter!" They shared another smile, Vlad patting his pocket for the blood binding rings as they headed off. "Never have I been so thankful that the Westenra's would never turn up to anything less than an all-vampire ceremony. Dad would go bats if mum and Patrick were here."

"Remus didn't have a choice, Harry does! He doesn't have to be cursed for eternity!" "Immortality is a gift, not a curse. If my darling son weren't so fond of the wizard boy I'd have drained him and used him for decorations long ago!" Oh joy, Sirius and the Count were off again. "At least he'll have fangs and not fur. Mangy dogs everywhere, Vlad my boy save me!" Vlad dragged his father away, letting Harry walk over to his godfathers. Both of them went to hug him at once but Harry held his hands up, pointing at the nightshade. "I'm assured it's traditional, and stuck fast but don't touch it." They each carefully hugged his other side, giving the buttonhole confused looks. "Dad, all we are asking is one day where you behave!" "Behave? I am Count Dracula! I..." "Will do as you're told or the High Council will toss you in a UV cage again!" The Count was grumbling, but conceded as Vlad stood him in place. "Now play nice, once you walk down this aisle Ingrid will be getting married. This is what you wanted isn't it?" "Yes Vladdy, but does there have to be werewolves?" "Yes, that's Harry's family. Now behave!"

Reuniting with Vlad after they organised their parental figures, Vlad took his spot on the altar. There was nobody else Harry would rather have bind him to Ingrid forever. Wolfie, Ingrid and Vlad's half brother was stood looking proud in his suit and holding the cushion Vlad placed the blood binding rings on. Wolfie had taken an immediate shine to Remus and Sirius, probably sensing they were all part canine in some way. His godfathers took their places next to Harry, Ingrid's best friend Erin (half fang) standing on the other side in a deep red dress and making eyes at Vlad in a very unsubtle manner. The boys Harry and Vlad had spent years sharing a dormitory with were sat along the first row, looking slightly uncomfortable next to a couple of members of the Vampire High Council who had come to witness the vampire Chosen One binding his sister to the wizards Chosen One. A couple of vampire slayers were here, though Harry was assured it was to do with the peace treaty - they wanted to see Harry was willing before the binding was done.

Vlad's old tutor, Bertrand du Fortunesa (who turned out to be brilliant and funny when you got to know him) gestured to Vlad to get ready before turning to an enormous, ancient looking pipe organ. Haunting music that made the hairs on his neck stand up filled Harry, but that could only mean one thing. Turning to look up the aisle, his eyes found Ingrid. A dress that looked as though it had been cut from the night sky itself was wrapped around her slender body. He didn't pay much mind to the dress, finding her eyes meeting his and his heart singing in happiness when she smiled. The Count did the age old gesture of placing her hand in his, stepping away and bowing slightly to Harry (no doubt coached by Vlad beforehand). Harry smiled so wide his face hurt as the ceremony went on, barely feeling the slice across his palm as he literally bound his blood with Ingrid's. When Vlad declared them bloodbound and Ingrid kissed him, Harry felt like he might fly before he could turn into a bat. Vlad whispered healing magic over their hands, leaving a faint pink scar he was told was permanent now and would only fade if one of them died.

There was thunderous applause, cheering and some crude comments (no doubt from Seamus) as the blood binding melted into the afterparty. There was no first dance tradition here, but there was a band and Harry had a beautiful vampiress on his arm so he led her to dance slowly with him. Vlad cut in to dance with his sister then, and Harry thought tradition dictated he dance with Erin - the bridesmaid. Or vampire equivalent. Erin was newer at the whole vampire-life thing, and if Harry wasn't certain the girl had designs on Vlad - the soya drinking poster boy for peaceful coexistence - he might be worried the dance would be cut short by biting. "So, is it vampire tradition for you to go off with the best man? Because Vlad was my best man as well as the officiator." Erin winked at him, answering him without saying a word as they seperated. Harry felt his heart warm as he saw Wolfie dancing with Ingrid, still a good foot shorter than her and clinging to her as though she'd evaporate.

He let go easily enough when the song was done, and Harry led Ingrid away to watch Seamus try it on with half the vampiresses there. "Some things never change do they?" Vlad was behind them, leaning forward to wrap an arm around each of them. "I wouldn't know who to threaten to be good to each other, I love you both and there's nobody else I'd rather have bound together." Ingrid kissed her brother on the cheek, and Harry couldn't resist doing the same and watching Vlad's eyes widen comically. "Well, it looks like the parentals are at it again. Best man to the rescue!" The Count was indeed attempting to simultaneously 'chat up' Nymphadora Tonks (who would be almost as vicious as Ingrid if you called her her first name) and pick an argument with Harry's godfathers again. Vlad managed to wriggle between the three arguing yet again, pushing his father away and Harry caught him grinning as Tonks followed. "Is Tonks safe with your father?" "Not from eternal boredom, but he's surprisingly docile with his fangs for the prince of darkness."

The Gryffindor boys besieged Harry then, all but Draco looking exceptionally odd in such formal attire and Ingrid excused herself to go and find more blood. If he weren't so used to vampires by now, that might have worried Harry. "So, you actually married the hottest girl in Hogwarts!" "Technically, he bound blood with her. That's not a legal marriage to muggles." "Oh shush Draco, he's still with Ingrid damn Dracula forever!" Smiling at his friends, Harry sought out his new blood-wife. She was stood with Vlad, Remus and Sirius and Harry felt a little offset by the look on her face. "Excuse me guys, I think I need to rescue my new wife from the in laws." They each turned to see Ingrid stood with his godfathers, watching Harry head over to them quickly. "What's going on here?" Harry looked between the Draculas, neither looking as blindingly happy as they had only five minutes ago. "Nothing for you to worry about Harry, go make the most of your mortality." The comment was hurtful and Harry wasn't sure why, wrapping his arms around Ingrid's waist and admiring the ring on her finger. "I'd rather give up my mortality here and now than see that look on my wife and brothers faces again. Now I asked you both a question, what's going on here?"

Neither godfather was forthcoming, and information came from an unlikely source - Count Dracula. Looking a little tipsy already, his new father in law stood near them. "They were just trying to convince my offspring to convince you not to go through with the turning. Something about ruining your life and turning you into a monster. That's just the fun stuff, I mean look at my Vladdy! He's less of a monster than that Moldyvort you killed!" The Count stumbled off again, no doubt to cause more trouble elsewhere. "You said that to them?" "We're looking out for you Harry!" Tempering his anger before he did something he'd regret, Harry tightened his grip on Ingrid's waist. "Do you have any idea how hard Vlad worked to make all this possible? He literally rewrote laws to let me and Ingrid bind today. When I stood up there and cut my hand, I knew full well it was eternal and I haven't had a single ounce of regret about spending forever with the vampire I love. They have more reason to hate werewolves than you do vampires, and they invited you here. Again, not easy with a werewolf and Vampire High Council members."

Remus was starting to look a little ashamed of himself, but Sirius had always been more hot tempered. "Remus didn't have a choice when he was turned. You're literally giving up so much. Daylight, friendships, a heartbeat, a soul. Hell, you're giving up garlic bread!" "And you'd rather I gave up my life and the woman I love?" "Your life?" Vlad stepped in then, clearly anxious and wanting to protect his sister. "Harry took part in a Blood Tea ceremony - with soya blood I might add, which is an eternal promise to the binding. If he backs out now in any way other than death, I'm literally bound to go after him and kill him. At least when he's turned you'll still be able to see him." "I'm not asking for your blessing, I know how you feel about me being turned. But it is going to happen, the choice is yours on whether you can accept that." Harry led Ingrid away, offering Vlad a tight smile and leading Ingrid out to the balcony to stand in the moonlight.

"Don't you think on one word in there Ingrid, I am giving up nothing and gaining everything. Family is supposed to accept that, not try and guilt other people into changing it. I love you." "I love you too." Ingrid managed weakly, though she looked a considerable amount cheerier when they'd kissed for a little while. Vlad came out looking for them, covering his eyes and pretending to be traumatised. "Right, because you haven't been making eyes at the half fang bridesmaid all night?" Had there been blood in his body, Vlad would have blushed. "It's time for photos, digital naturally. Come on, before dad is too drunk to even stand up straight or he tries to run off with that Tonks lady. Yes Ingrid, your makeup is fine!" Harry wrapped his hand around Ingrid's firmly, smiling brightly for photos and kissing Ingrid at every chance he got. The Count got progressively more drunk, turning into a bat by mistake much to the amusement of the non-vampires present. The slayers pulled Harry aside to check he was still okay with the agreement to be turned, and Harry felt nothing other than complete serenity when he replied "Yes".

-YDHP-

 **Obviously not finished, but that's why it's called a two-shot!**


	2. Wedded Bliss

**Don't own the characters, I just make them do things.**

 **With a wedding comes... a wedding night!**

-YDHP-

Harry felt like the night would never end, photos and drinks and dancing and watching Count Dracula passionately kiss a statue he thought looked pretty tonight. "I'll see you in a month then, welcome to the family bro!" Vlad hugged him goodbye, hugging Ingrid in turn then leaving to attempt to restrain Count Dracula from stealing the statue to take to his coffin. Ingrid had brightened up considerably, and Sirius and Remus had given him a stiff goodbye hug but not said much else. Harry figured they needed time to adjust to the life changing event Harry would come back as a vampire. Watching Vlad levitate both a drunk Count and an even more drunk Tonks, Harry dreaded to think what they might be coming back to. "So my dear bloodwife, fancy spreading your wings?" Harry had no idea where they were going for a month, but then what would he know about arranging vampire bloodmoons (honeymoons for the undead!)?

Unable to resist as Ingrid pulled him close to transform, Harry kissed her. He was still ecstatic, every atom of his body joyous as he looked into the eyes of his eternal lover. "Save it for later wizard boy, I need to concentrate if you want all your extremities when we land." Given that Harry was quite attached to all his extremities, he nodded and restrained himself a little. He'd flitted with Vlad, even flew once without a broom but there was something very different about being tandem-transformed into a bat, given that his animagus form couldn't fly. He wasn't immensely surprised to find they were in Eastern Europe, though he was surprised to find they were at least 50 miles away from any other vampire castles. "This is the old Castle Dracula, Vlad crashes here when he has Council work so it's in reasonable condition." Harry couldn't have cared less where they were, his eyes solely on the woman he'd just married. Now they were landed in one piece, he could kiss her freely and did just that.

Ingrid met him with equal fervor, fire and ice as she literally shot them up to a coffin. "I think Vlad set this room up for us, no other vampire would have snuck pink candles in here." Looking around, Harry saw she was right. The flickering candles were mostly in the usual black, red or white colour but there was a heart shaped patch of pink candles. Dragging himself away from Ingrid painfully, he padded closer. "Yep, there's even a little note saying love Vlad and please don't stake him Ingrid." Ingrid laughed, and the sound made Harry's heart skip. He loved everything about her, her smiles, smirks, laughs and even her growls (vampires growl, it's a thing). Pulling her from the coffin for a moment, he indulged in her cool, soft lips. "Can you get rid of this nightshade before I forget and die?" Ingrid smirked up at him as she tugged off his jacket, hanging it carefully on a coat rack and attacking his mouth again. Wanting to get it off before he lost his mind with want, Harry searched for the way the masterpiece she called a dress unfastened.

"You'd never know I married a wizard!" Ingrid clicked her fingers, both of their clothes disappearing and reappearing neatly folded nearby. Harry was pretty sure he was drooling as he took in Ingrid's red lace, every curve of her body exquisite. "Fuck Ingrid, I think I just came." They both looked down, and Ingrid looked pleased to see he hadn't ended the fun prematurely. "Yes, I know I'm gorgeous. Now get over here." Not an instruction he wanted to disobey, Harry was all too happy to return his body to press against hers. Long nails that always made him shiver scratched down his sides, pushing at the waistband of his boxers until they pooled at his ankles. Stepping free of the fabric Harry traced the curve of Ingrid's waist, the dip in her lower back he'd mapped a thousand times now and kissed at the dip of her collarbone. He was nowhere near as proficient with wandless magic as Vlad or Ingrid, but he could certainly pull off the trick of clicking his fingers to unclasp her bra. Ingrid smirked against his mouth as he pulled the garment away, hands instantly moving to palm her full breasts.

Her moans of appreciation were enough to make Harry burn with want, but he wasn't about to rush their first night as a bonded couple. Kissing along the pale expanse of her throat, Harry let the heat build between them slowly. It was a dance they'd done countless times before, but tonight was about celebrating the union they'd committed to. Running his thumbs softly over her hips, he traced the planes of her stomach and back up to her breasts. Teasing his warm fingers over her cool skin always had the same effect, her practically melting into his hands as he rubbed and tweaked her nipples. Every sound of pleasure he won from Ingrid was still a personal triumph, her body a work of art he would never tire of admiring. Unlike him, Ingrid was considerably less patient the more he aroused her, which meant Harry found himself pinned beneath a suddenly naked vampiress.

She was slick and ready, one hand braced on his chest while the other reached down to guide him inside her. Both of them groaned as their bodies met, Ingrid's tight hold on him never any less intense than the first time. She leaned down to kiss him and Harry greedily accepted, longing for every point of contact he could get with the pale perfection above him. Lacing the fingers of one hand together, Harry used the other to guide Ingrid's motions along his cock. It was like everything was a little more intense now, the scar on his palm tingling wherever it touched Ingrid's bare skin. His wife's hips sped up, drawing them both closer to climax and Harry let her move how she wanted, using his free hand to explore her torso and discovering her skin tingled wherever the scar on his palm touched. Ingrid started tightening around him, her orgasm approaching and Harry let go of her hand, his scarred palm pressing over her nipple while the other moved to rub at her clit, pushing her over the edge and letting the contracting muscles around his erection take him with her.

As they slowly clawed their way back to Earth, Harry could feel the faint tingling on his own skin where her hand was pressed there. "It'll be more powerful when you're a vampire, these things were never designed for mortals." Smirking as best he could while he panted with exertion, Harry waited for Ingrid to meet his eyes. "I can't wait."

* * *

Looking back, Harry couldn't believe the change in six months of his life. They'd barely made it two weeks into the four week bloodmoon before they couldn't wait any longer and Ingrid sank her fangs into his throat. He was still fond of touching the marks, a humming on his skin if he pressed his or her binding scars to the claiming brand on his neck. The object of his reminiscing appeared then, Ingrid Dracula. More than likely due to their inability to keep their hands off the other, Ingrid had fallen pregnant all of two months after they were bound. Harry was ecstatic, reaching for the swell of her stomach at every opportunity, even when she smacked him and told him to back up. Today was the day everyone who wasn't Vlad would find out, and Harry was equal parts thrilled and terrified that Count Dracula, Remus and Sirius would all be in the same room together again.

Bouncing with excitement as he ran a hand over the bump again, Harry leaned in to kiss his wife. There was a knock at the door that interrupted them, but Ingrid pointed out it would be Vlad and his 'date' - they both bet it would be Erin so Harry wasn't sure who won when the blonde vampire was indeed clutching Vlad's hand. "Immortality suits you Harry!" Vlad had seen him a few times now, but it was the first time Harry had seen Erin since the binding - though now he knew where she was all the time she wasn't with Ingrid. The two followed Harry in, the Dracula siblings exchanging a hug before Erin moved in to coo at Ingrid's bump. Ingrid probably wouldn't have allowed it, except she was looking at Erin strangely. "Are you?" Vlad nodded, unable to suppress his smile. "Out of wedlock chosen one? Whatever will the Council say?" "I don't care, I'll tell them to sit on a stake. I'm going to be a daddy!"

There were hugs and congratulations all around, interrupted by another knock at the door. "That's dad, and he's with... oh." They each raised eyebrows at Vlad but he wouldn't cough it up, telling Harry to go answer his front door. "Bloody bossy Draculas" he mumbled as he went, hearing the other three laughing in the kitchen. "Tonks!" The woman, currently with ruby red hair (to match the Count's outfit he expected) was smiling from next to the 600 year old vampire, Harry's father in law. "Go on through, everyones in the kitchen." Harry could smell werewolf nearby, unsure how he knew that but certain it was true as Sirius and Remus approached. They looked wary but pleasantly surprised that Harry didn't look much different, hesitantly hugging him and Harry held his breath so as not to breath in the smell of dog so close. How on earth Magda managed, he had no idea.

"Come on in, and thank you for coming." Leading the two to the kitchen, they exchanged surprised greetings with Tonks and eyed up the Count warily. "I suddenly feel like I'm missing fangs, nearly everyone else has them!" Tonks grinned, before opening her mouth to reveal matching points on her teeth. The others all followed suit, and soon Remus and Sirius were the only flat-teethed ones in the room. "Yes, that's very amusing. I was promised food!" Erin demanded, and Harry grinned. She must be earlier on than Ingrid, he remembered the 'hungry' phase fondly. "Of course, but first. We have some news!" Given that everyone but Tonks had some kind of supernatural senses, multiple eyes found Erin and Ingrid's stomachs. "Well, me and Ingrid invited you over to share the news we're expecting a baby boy. Then Vlad and Erin turned up and Ingrid clocked that quickly!"

Two exceptionally warm hands found Harry's shoulders then, and he looked up to find two smiles. "We were wrong Harry, you were right. Though we wish you'd done it with a heartbeat, this is everything we could have ever wanted for you." Harry smiled back up at them, then gave them a pointed look. "Ingrid, Vlad. We owe you an apology each, our behaviour at the ceremony was awful." Vlad reached out a hand, shaking both men's hands firmly. "You were looking out for Harry. Just don't upset my sister again, or Harry and we're fine." They both nodded, possibly sensing Vlad's enormous power and realising he wasn't making idle threats. Erin chose the moment to demand food again, and Vlad meandered over to chat to his father about the mans newest "breather" partner. Looking around, Harry was thrilled to see his family all together.

-YDHP-

 **This will probably end up as a story at some point, though I'm going to mark it as complete but feel free to drop a follow on it if you're interested in it following on from here.**


End file.
